


Hot For You

by princesskay



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill wakes up extremely horny for Tom, but Tom decides when he gets to cum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For You

**Author's Note:**

> Plain smut. I just couldn't resist;)

Bill awoke as the final rays of sunlight pierced through the drawn curtains and a pink sunset cast an otherworldly haze across the bedroom. He was sprawled out across the tousled sheets, facedown, his hips supported by a pillow his body had been desperately, wildly fucked into only an hour before. A deep ache awakened inside his body with his first attempts at movement, and he released a soft whimper.   
Lifting his dazed head, he looked about the room for the person that had put him in this state. The clock informed him that it was dusk; it would soon be dark and they could begin their wild romping again now that Bill recuperated from the first punishing round.   
He tried to get up and moaned, feeling that familiar pain twinge at his core. It felt good, like stretching a sore muscle after keeping it in one position for too long. A heat was forming down there, swirling tighter and tighter as he vividly recalled the tryst before his nap. He remembered being ordered up here, to the bedroom, smacked harshly across the ass when he didn't go fast enough. Thrown on the bed, divested of his clothing, except for his underwear, which somehow managed to stay around his thighs, he had been completely drained of fight and desire. There was nothing but gratification.   
Bill undulated his hips carefully against the pillow, and let out a sigh when he realized he was hard again. Dropping his forehead to the sheets, he rutted a little harder, dragging his half-clothed cock against the pillow. His underwear were still on his legs, just below his ass, but he didn't have the strength to remove them.   
“Mmm. . .oh, yes. . .” He moaned to himself as the friction of the pillow began to build in his cock. He was still half-asleep, half-dazed with pleasure. All he could think about was cumming again because he was hot, so incredibly hot. There was a burning, tingling sensation deep down, like an itch he couldn't quite reach, teasing him.   
Yearning filled him, causing his cock to twitch hard against his stomach. He wanted it really bad. . .Now where was his lover?   
Bill undulated himself all over the pillow, rubbing in every way possible to arouse himself. His backside arched upward as he drove for a steeper angle, thrusting into the pillow with desperate need. His nails gathered the sheets beneath him, and his knees dug into the bed, dragging his aching cock along the soft material in quick, steady thrusts.   
Panting hard, he silently begged to cum, as if his lover were still standing there, watching him, praising him, controlling his need like a puppet on a string. The climax eluded him, and he longed to use his hand. Maybe if he were quick, his lover would never know. . .  
Bill gave a gasp when he heard the water in the bathroom shut off. He hadn't noticed the sound of the shower before, but now that silence descended across the room, he knew his lover was just in the next room.   
Bill rolled onto his back and yanked at his underwear, pulling them up to hide his very swollen, aching erection. Grabbing the pillow, he pressed it between his legs and curled up around it in the fetal position.   
Just then, the bathroom door swung open, revealing a lean, tanned body, draped only in a white towel. Long, loose dreadlocks hung freely past his broad shoulders and framed a beautiful, handsome face full of dark, wanting eyes and a pair of devilishly expert lips.   
Tom approached the bed with a familiar, confident swagger, his hand barely keeping the towel closed around his waist.   
“You awake, Bibi?”   
Bill laid still, trying not to breathe too loudly.   
Tom chuckled, “I know you are.”   
With a sigh, Bill opened his eyes and turned the top part of his body to look at Tom, “I'm glad you're back.”   
“Mmm.” Tom smiled, his eyes eating up Bill's bare chest and stomach, “So am I.”   
Bill arched his back and lifted his arms over his head in a feline stretch, making lustful eyes at Tom. He could feel his cock up against his stomach, nearly bursting from the seams of his spandex boxer briefs. The need dwelling down there was even more intense than when they had entered the room in a flurry of passion. He was burning up with need, consumed by an ache that he knew only Tom could satisfy.   
Tom made a motion with his hand, “Lose the pillow.”   
Bill swallowed hard and shoved the pillow away from his crotch, blushing deeply when he felt Tom's eyes come to rest on the defined lump beneath his shorts.   
Tom arched a brow, “What have you been doing in here?”   
“Nothing.” Bill whispered, “Nothing but thinking about you.”   
“Yeah?” Tom asked, abruptly dropping the towel to reveal a growing erection.   
Bill nodded, biting his lower lip as innocently as possible.   
“Take them off.” Tom ordered.   
His hand absently stroked his erection, causing it to swell in his palm. Bill's eyes were glued on that image as he quickly tugged his shorts off, removing them completely for the first time that night. His cock sprang free, full and throbbing steadily.   
Tom got onto the bed and knelt between Bill's spread legs. His hand started squeezing and pulling his dick harder. He grabbed Bill's bare leg, pushing his thighs up and apart. He shuddered softly, his fingers digging into the underside of Bill's thigh, “Ooh, yeah, baby, show me that sweet, pretty hole.”   
Bill moaned softly, his hands fisting at the sheets to keep himself from mirroring Tom's touch on his dick. He could do nothing until Tom said, nothing but burn up with desire.   
“Touch it.” Tom ordered, forcing Bill's leg up farther against his chest.   
“My. . .”   
“You tight fucking hole.” Tom growled, his hand jerking harder on his cock, “Finger yourself.”   
Bill obeyed instantly, longingly bypassing his cock on the way to his entrance. He rubbed a finger at the tight flesh, feeling it clamp down in response. He pressed harder, moaning as he forced one finger in dry.   
“Jesus, Tom. . .” He moaned, weakly, “I need lube, please. . .”   
“No.” Tom snapped, his hand stilling its rapid pumping for a moment, “Do it. Fuck yourself, baby.”   
Bill closed his eyes, whimpering aloud as he forced his finger in and out. He could feel the flesh stretching unwillingly, getting red and swollen from his rough touch. He began to writhe against his fingers, moaning loudly as he put another finger in. Tom hadn't specifically told him how many fingers, but Bill could only imagine the images of his entire hand shoved up his ass running through Tom's mind.   
He fucked himself steadily with the two fingers, moaning in pain and pleasure. He was growing more aroused by the second, but he knew without his hand or Tom's on his dick, he wasn't going to cum for a long time.   
Above him, Tom watched with heavily-lidded eyes and a slack jaw as Bill writhed and fingered himself. His hand jacked quickly along his cock, pushing himself quickly toward climax. He shifted his hips in closer, aiming for Bill's thrusting fingers as the pleasure rose up to attack him. He came hard, shooting cum all over Bill's balls and ass until it was dripping along the crease.   
Bill dragged his fingers through the wealth of cum, letting out little “ah, ah, ah” sounds when he pushed his wet fingers back into his hole. His fingers started to move faster, fucking himself like mad to get to the pleasure quicker. He felt Tom's lips against his knee, and then his teeth leaving little smarting marks all down his inner thigh. He threw his legs open wider and arched his hips up eagerly, begging for Tom's mouth. It was what he had wanted since the beginning, and now it seemed so close, yet so far away.   
“Please. . .” He moaned, thrusting a third finger into himself to entice Tom.   
Tom let out a sound of delight, “Oh, Bill. . .Don't stop. . .”   
Encouraged, Bill pressed his fingers in deep, searching, probing desperately for his prostate. The moment he touched the tender bud of flesh, he jerked wildly, his body accosted by intense heat. He thrust his hips up, right into Tom's open mouth. He gasped loudly, his free hand twisting into Tom's dreads as the velvet heat of Tom's mouth surrounded him.   
“Ooh, oh, Tom!” He cried, thrusting his hips up into Tom's mouth, and then back down on his fingers, “Please. . .”   
Tom sucked steadily in and out, his tongue working along the underside until he pulled off to focus on the tender head. Bill whimpered and sobbed in please, his hips straining upward. His wrist ached from fingering himself, but Tom hadn't said he could stop yet.   
Tom suckled at the head, letting out quiet sighs of delight when he tasted pre-cum on his tongue. Bill began to moan more insistently, and he worked his way back down the shaft, swallowing over and over. Bill almost screamed, his thighs closing around Tom's cheeks, his fingers sliding out of his body. He clawed at the sheets, no longer in control of his body.   
He came hard, his body coming apart inside with the intensity of the pleasure. His hips bucked against Tom's mouth, until Tom pulled back to watch the cum fountain from Bill's hard dick. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and gave it a few hard pulls, milking the last of the cum from Bill's spent body.   
“Ooh. . .ahh. . .Tom. . .” Bill panted, his body falling back against the mattress.   
Tom stretched his body out over Bill's, stroking Bill's flushed cheeks and hair. He murmured, “Good boy. . .You do so good.”   
“Mmm. . .” Bill lifted his eyes to Tom's and his mouth for a kiss.   
Tom laid a hot, wet kiss on his mouth and sucked off of the lower lip. He delivered a series of nips along Bill's jaw that made Bill wiggle and moan, “Oohh. . .ahhh. . .”   
Tom grinned against Bill's throat and reached down to pet the curves of his hips, thighs and butt. He dragged his fingertips along the cleft, testing the sensitivity of Bill's wet, raw hole.   
“Oooh, Tom. . .” Bill moaned, his brows slamming together, “It hurts. . .”   
“You're okay.” Tom assured him, pressing a gentle finger in.   
“God. . .Please, don't make me do that again. . .”   
“Only with my cock.” Tom smiled, withdrawing his hand, “Turn over.”   
Bill moaned, but turned onto his stomach, presenting his rounded ass to Tom. Tom fetched the lube, but didn't open it yet. He palmed Bill's ass, dipping his thumbs in to spread him open. Bill writhed as Tom blew warm breaths across the chafed flesh and followed it up by a lick of his tongue.   
Tom made a pleased sound, “That's good.”   
“Yes. . .” Bill hissed, his hips rising as Tom's tongue flicked out again.   
Tom's tongue moved in lazy patterns all along the cleft, working his way from Bill's tailbone, all the way down to his balls and back up again, poking leisurely at the hole with each passing. Bill began to twist and turn, trying to get Tom's tongue inside him.   
“Please. . .”He moaned for good measure, lifting his butt higher.   
Tom's fingers clamped down harder on his butt cheeks, forcing them open. He delved his tongue in, going as deep into Bill's ass as he could. Bill gasped, his body arching sharply. He tried to control his motions, but each time Tom's tongue stroked along his prostate, his muscles went spastic, teased with pleasure and drawn tight with went.   
“Please. . .” He groaned into the sheets, “Want your cock. . .”   
Tom mumbled something noncommittal and continued stroking his tongue in and out of Bill's expanding hole.   
“I'm ready. . .” Bill whined, undulating his hips sporadically into Tom's face.   
Tom drew his tongue up, licking all the way up to Bill's tailbone. He paused here to intone, “You're ready when I say you are.”   
“But. . But. . .I want. . .”   
Tom leaned back and delivered a sharp smack to Bill's ass, “Shush. I know what you want.”   
Bill let out a sigh of dismay and went limp against the sheets. Tom's fingers were still kneading his ass, and he felt one slip inside, hit deep. It was like an electrical impulse going through his already tightly strung body, and he jerked wildly. Tom pressed the finger in deeper, pulled out and knifed two back in.   
Bill scrambled against the sheets, trying to escape the pleasurable, yet torturous affect Tom's fingers had on him. He clawed halfway across the bed with Tom following closely after him, fucking his ass hard with his hand until Tom grabbed him by the neck and slammed him facedown in the sheets. Straddling one of Bill's legs, Tom forced him to spread wider and wrapped and arm around his waist to keep him still while his fingers drove at an even deeper angle.   
Bill screeched and pounded his fists on the mattress, lurching against Tom's arm in a futile attempt to run away. Tom's arm held him fast over his leg and his fingers delved in and out, so deep Bill could almost feel the touch up in his stomach.   
When all attempts at fighting his way free failed, he began to moan, wheedling and begging Tom for his cock, not his fingers. At last, when Tom's fingers were battering his prostate mercilessly, he slowed his pace and pulled his wet hand from Bill's wide open hole.   
“Please. . .” Bill panted, almost to the point of tears with desperation, “Please, Tom.”   
Tom didn't respond this time. He grabbed the lube and quickly pumped hand over his cock to get it completely wet. Climbing back between Bill's legs, he grabbed him by the hips and thrust in, all of him going in with one motion.   
Bill cried out in pleasure, and grabbed at the sheets. He loved the feeling of Tom's dick going inside him, filling him up until he couldn't contain anymore.   
Tom began a steady, grinding motion, pushing his dick in and out of Bill's tortured hole with precision. Bill gasped, lapsing against the sheets as pleasure drained him of strength. Tom petted his butt and thighs, moaning softly. He quickened his pace just a little, dragging his cock along Bill's prostate in quick, shallow thrusts. Their bodies produced wet, sticky sounds that only made the pulse in Bill's cock pound harder. He arched back against Tom, howling in delight as he finally got what he had wanted since the beginning of the encounter.   
“Oh, yeah, baby.” Tom grunted.   
His fingers grasped Bill's hips tightly, pulling Bill back on his dick with each heavy thrust. He moved one hand to Bill's lower back, pushing his chest down to the sheets, and dragging his ass up to steepen the angle. He mounted Bill higher, rising to his knees and dragging Bill with him as they both grew more desperate. He hammered away harder, his hips working in a tight, fast motion, driving in, and rotating down on Bill's ass in an expert rhythm.   
Heat built between them, dragging Tom's cock deep down Bill's ass. It was so tight and wet in there, he never wanted to disconnect his cock from Bill's body. He just wanted to keep doing this, fucking him hard, steady, and deep, making him cum by the simple act.   
“Come on, baby.” He urged, groping Bill's ass with one hand and reaching around to touch his straining cock with the other.   
“Ooh, Tomi. . .” Bill response was quick and needy, his body twitching against Tom's when Tom's fingers brushed his aching cock. The flesh was drawn so tight over him, he felt as if it were going to explode. He rutted into Tom's hand, searching desperately for climax.   
Tom's cock slammed into him just right, seating the head firmly against his prostate and grinding hard. It was like pushing a button that made everything go off at once. Bill's body arched wildly, a hoarse cry spilling from his lips. Long nails clutched at the sheets as the pleasure finally tore through him. He gave a high-pitched wail as Tom's fingers squeezed and pulled his cock, drawing an abundant stream of cum from his hard, aching dick.   
The pleasure purged itself of his body all too quickly, leaving him with a weak, tingling sensation in his groin and his ass like a vice around Tom's cock. Tom's hips continued to piston away at Bill's ass, driving into his now compliant body with determination. Bill whimpered with each thrust, his body aching from the fingering, the two climaxes, the fucking. It felt as if Tom's cock was bruising him inside, hitting so hard the pain turned to pleasure, and he could hardly breathe because it felt so fucking good.   
At last, Tom gave a shudder and came, moaning aloud. His hot cum exploded inside Bill's ass, sending the excess pouring out down Bill's pale thighs. He added several last thrusts as the pleasure tore through him, making his motions ragged and jerky. With a sigh, he slid out of Bill and collapsed to the sheets, completely satisfied.   
Bill cuddled up next to him, whimpering like a hurt kitten, “You make it hurt so good. . .”   
Tom dragged Bill up against him, biting and sucking at his neck and shoulder, “You make it irresistible.”   
Bill murmured something lovely in Tom's ear and nuzzled his nose and mouth into his neck, already resigning himself to another nap. Tom's hands grazed all along his body, a simple caress that made him relax and grow tired once more. He could feel himself drifting into the vast ocean of sleep, so drained and satisfied his body was practically humming to the tune of gratification. He was nearly there, nearly lost to his dreams when he heard Tom murmur, “Just wait till you wake up again, Bibi.”   
Then, he knew the night was far from over.


End file.
